Lost City
|zombies= }} :For the Chinese version, see Lost City (Chinese version). |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key |before = << |after = >>}} Lost City is the fifth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released along the 3.6.1 and 3.7.1 updates. This world was first revealed with the official trailer released on May 22, 2015.Official trailer for Lost City Part 1 Next Tuesday the sneak peek Piñata Parties had begun, showcasing the Lava Guava, the gem premium plant for Part 1, and the developer diary was released on May 28, 2015, the same day of the soft release. The official update of Part 1 was released on June 2, 2015. After three weeks, Lost City Part 2 trailer was released on June 21, 2015, along with the developer diary two days later, on June 23, 2015, on the same day as the teaser parties and the release of Toadstool, the premium plant released alongside the second part of this world. Another 2 days later, Part 2 was soft released for Android devices. Next Tuesday on June 30, 2015 the official update was released. The timeline of this world has yet to be revealed; it appears to be set in early Mesoamerica, but it also seems to take place during the Victorian Era, since the zombies come from a more modern era of exploration, sporting Victorian clothing and more modern inventions such as planes. The city seems to have been decaying for a long time. The main gimmick of this world are the Gold Tiles. When a plant is placed on a Gold Tile, it will immediately give the player 50 sun, and then produce another 50 sun every 20 seconds until eaten, crushed, or moved by the zombies. Replanting a plant on a Gold Tile generates initial sun. Nothing special happens when the player uses Plant Food on a plant located on a Gold Tile. Audio Game description Discover the vanished city of gold, where sun is plentiful and misplaced zombies abound! Use special tiles for extra sun, for these treasure-seekers are no idol threat! Order of events The player can gain access to Lost City by using a World Key. After beating Day 15, the player finds a map which leads to one of the lost temples. The player survives waves of Porter Gargantuars on Day 16. On Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells the player to not usurp his discovery of Lost City, and he and his zombies already report their findings to the Eminent Journal Of Missing and Mislaid. After defeating Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, Crazy Dave complains that after all those discovery he hasn't found his taco yet, while Penny comforted him and ensured that the search will continue. Levels Difficulty Lost City is a somewhat hard world. It contains fourteen somewhat hard-hard days, 8, 12, 13, 16, 18, 19, 20, 23, 24, 26, 27, 29, 31, 32, and one very hard day, 30. However, there are many easy and medium levels. Still, it is slightly harder than the previous world, Frostbite Caves. *Easiest level: Lost City - Day 1 or Lost City - Day 22 *Hardest level: Lost City - Day 30 Main levels Brain Busters Gallery Walkthrough :See Lost City/Walkthrough. Trivia *This world is based on the lost world of Maya. The Lost City here is based on an ancient city found in a rainforest in Guatemala. The temple, which is in this world's icon, is a form of a Tikal Temple. *Lost City teaser parties display the line "It's a jungle out there", which is most likely a reference to the well-known song by Randy Newman. **It can also refer to the saying of the same name. *Lost City is the first world not to have a Gargantuar statue for its Gargantuar battle on its map. Instead, only its arm (made out of gold with patterns carved in) holding a World Key is seen. This structure is used for every episode since. This was before the 5.2.1 update. *Lost City, Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Modern Day are the only worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that do not explicitly state which year the world is set in. *Lost City and Modern Day are the only worlds so far that do not have a zombie face on it in the world map. *The post the construction Imps are on seems to have the head of a Snapdragon. *EA's official website uses "Lost City of Gold" as the name of this world.An EA blog about Lost City Part 1 **Penny called it "The Fabled Lost City." *Lost City, Kongfu World, and Dark Ages are the only worlds to have more than one Imp variant. *The music for Lost City's Ultimate Battle theme uses the beginning of the Wild West Ultimate Battle theme, and has some of the Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves in the ending. **The Brainiac Maniac theme uses some of the music from the Dark Ages version in the beginning. *Lost City's Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac use an orchestra and vibraphones in the beginning, and end with an acoustic guitar. *The instrument used to represent Lost City in Modern Day's themes is the Bassoon. *Lost City has the most Locked and Loaded levels of any world so far, with six. *In this world, Day 1 and Day 22 are the only levels with one flag. **However, in actual gameplay, Day 1 is the only level that has one flag while Day 22 has two in game. *A level with the same name and the same theme exists in the 1996 game Crash Bandicoot.The lost city (Crash Bandicoot level) page in Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki *This world is similar to Merlock's Temple from the Disney Game Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. *Lost City is the only world to not feature any Last Stand levels. *Every zombie in this world, excluding Parasol Zombie, Imp Porter, and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, have mustaches. **All other worlds also featured some mustached zombies except Far Future and Big Wave Beach. *Lost City, Big Wave Beach, and Neon Mixtape Tour have the exact amount of encountered zombies, which is 14. **They also share the second biggest amount of zombies encountered, the first being Kung-Fu World. **Coincidentally, they also share the same amount of playable levels, which is 32. *Lost City, Frostbite Caves, Jurassic Marsh, Kung-Fu World, and Sky City are so far the only worlds to not feature any unlockable plants that return from the first game. *Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour are currently the only worlds to have a low-opacity icon in the level chooser screen instead of a semi-cyan or semi-dark color icon. *The music that plays on basic levels contains a few areas of silence compared to other worlds' main themes. *Every Lost City encountered zombie except Lost City Imp Zombie carries or grasps something. *Lost City is the first world where the World Key battle does not use Ultimate Battle music, instead using Brainiac Maniac song of the world. The second world to share this trait is Neon Mixtape Tour. *An area in Zuma's Revenge!, another PopCap game, is also called Lost City. *In the Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! and the Beghouled Beyond event, a night version of Lost City is present. **This makes Lost City to be the first world to have the day and night versions. *Before the 5.2.1 update, there was a portal underneath the Gargantuar and Zomboss podiums. *Before the 5.3.1 version, it was the eighth world on the world map order. References ru:Затерянный_Город What is your favorite plant in Lost City? Red Stinger A.K.E.E. Endurian Stallia Gold Leaf Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas